George Bruce
by George J. Dance George Ludgate BruceBruce, George, VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 17, 2015. (10 March 1909 - 25 July 2002) was a Scottish poet.George Bruce (obituary), The Guardian, August 7, 2002. Web, May 17, 2015. Life Bruce was born in Fraserburgh, the eldest son of Henry George Bruce, who owned a firm of herring curers, and his wife Jeannie Roberta (Gray), daughter of a timber merchant. He attended Fraserburgh Academy and then Aberdeen University, from which he graduated with first-class honours in English in 1932.George Bruce (1909-2002), Scottish Poetry Library. Web, May 17, 2015. Bruce taught English and History at Dundee High School from 1935 to 1946. His first poetry collection, Sea Talk, was published in 1944. From 1946 to 1956 he was a producer of programmes for BBC Radio at Aberdeen. In 1956 he moved to Edinburgh, where he worked as a features producer for BBC television until his retirement in 1970. Bruce became the first creative writing Fellow at Glasgow University 1971-1973. He was theater and literary critic for the Sunday Times until 1976. He was also visiting professor at a number of universities in the United States. He wrote histories of the Saltire Society, the Edinburgh International Festival, and the Cockburn Society. Bruce and his wife, Elizabeth (who died in 1994), were married for 56 years. They had a son, David, and a daughter, Marjorie. Recognition Bruce was made an Officer of the Order of the British Empire in 1984. He won the Saltire Society’s Scottish Book of the Year award for Pursuit in 1999, at the age of 90. Publications Poetry *''Sea Talk''. Glasgow: W. Maclellan, 1944. *''Selected Poems''. Saltire Society / Oliver & Boyd, 1947. *''Landscapes and Figures: A collection of poems''. Preston, Lancashire, UK: Akros, 1967. *''Collected Poems''. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 1970. *''Perspectives: Poems, 1970-1986''. Aberdeen, UK: Aberdeen University Press, 1987. *''Pursuit: Poems, 1986-1998''. Edinburgh: Scottish Cultural Press, 1999. *''Today Tomorrow: Collected poems, 1933-2000'' (with preface by Edwin Morgan). Edinburgh: Polygon, 2001. *''Woman of the North Sea'' (illustrated by John Bellany). Edinburgh: Edinburgh Printmakers, 2001. *''The Crescent: Poems''. Edinburgh: Warriston Crescent Residents Association, 2003. *''Through the Letterbox: Haikus'' (edited by Lucina Prestige, illustrated by Elizabeth Blackadder). Edinburgh: Renaissance Press, 2003. *''The Sacred Sea'' (edited by Lucina Prestige, illustrated by John Bellany). Edinburgh: Edinburgh Printmakers, 2007. *''The Singing of the Foxes: Collected poems'' (edited by Lucina Prestige, illustrated by John Bellany). Edinburgh: Renaissance Press, 2007. Non-fiction *''Two Essays: Neil Miller Gunn'' (with Ian S. Munro). Edinburgh: National Library of Scotland, 1971. *''City of Edinburgh''. London: Pitkin Pictorials, 1973. *''Anne Redpath''. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 1974. *''Festival in the North: The story of the Edinburgh Festival''. London: Robert Hale, 1975. *''Some practical good: The Cockburn Association, 1875-1975: A hundred years' participation in planning in Edinburgh''. Edinburgh: Cockburn Association, 1975. *''William Soutar (1898-1943): The man and the poet: An essay''. Edinburgh: National Library of Scotland, 1978. *''"To Foster and Enrich": The first fifty years of the Saltire Society''. Edinburgh: Saltire Society, 1986. *''James Cumming: An appreciation'' (with Jack Firth). Edinburgh: Mercat Press / Scottish Gallery, 1995. Edited *Maurice Lindsay, The Exiled Heart: Poems, 1914-1956. London: R. Hale, 1957. *''Scottish Poetry''(edited with Maurice Lindsay & Edwin Morgan). (9 volumes), Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press, 1966-1976. *''The Scottish literary revival: an anthology of twentieth-century poetry''. London: Collier-Macmillan / New York: Macmillan, 1968. *''A Scottish postbag : eight centuries of Scottish letters'' (edited with Paul Scott). Edinburgh: Chambers, 1986. *''The Land Out There: A Scottish land anthology'' (edited with Frank Rennie). Aberdeen, UK: Aberdeen University Press, 1991. *''Enjoy Your life: Poems by children from East Lothian primary schools''. Haddington, UK: Lamp of Lothian, 1993. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Bruce, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 17, 2015. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *George Bruce (1909-2002) at the Scottish Poetry Library (8 poems) ;About *George Bruce obituary at The Guardian *A conversation with George Bruce at Artful Dodge, 2002. Category:1909 births Category:2002 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Scottish poets